


The Good, but Crazy, Doctor

by Naaklasolus



Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [5]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Katherine takes no shit from anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It's an unwise decision to try to pry patient information from Dr. Richards.
Relationships: Hank Voight & Original Female Character(s), Hank Voight & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968385
Kudos: 3





	The Good, but Crazy, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T simply for the doc's rather foul language

Dr. Katherine Richards prided herself on being able to earn the trust of nearly all of her patients and not screwing them over, which was why she idly drank her coffee as she listened to her long deceased husband’s best friend. 

“Hank, fuck off.” Katherine stated icily as she set the mug down. “My records on Matthew Casey are confidential and if you so much as even touch my files, I will kick your ass so hard, Isaac and your father will feel it. I warned you that Justin was out of control and you ignored me, and now a poor child has paid the price.”.

“Kat, please….”.

“I also suggest you back the fuck off of Casey, my son and the attorney of that family too.” Katherine stated as she folded her fingers together and glared at the man, with a look . “Get out of my office.”.

“Okay, okay, no reason to get murderous.” Hank stood to leave then went to walk out, straight into the subject of their conversation. “Well, fancy….Ow!”.

“Need I repeat myself, you good for nothing, backstabbing, egotistical son of a bitch who should have swallowed?” Katherine asked evilly as she grabbed another book.and waved it in warning.

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’, you crazy b….” Thunk. Katherine watched with grim satisfaction as the book hit the man which caused him to hurry out and rub the sore spot, and after a few moments, one of her favorite patients entered the office warily and went to pick up the book.

“Matt, you don’t need to do that.” Katherine said as the lieutenant picked up the books.

“This is a heavy book, doc.” Matt said in an amused tone.as he eyed the door warily. “Why was he here?”.

“Don’t worry about it, Vought’s an old friend of my husband’s who overstepped his bounds.” Katherine answered truthfully as she sipped her coffee. “He’s under the delusion that I’m at his beck and call.”.

“Did you tell him anything?”.

“Told him to fuck off.” Katherine answered as she retrieved her notes. “Now, what are you here for, Matt? Is everything okay?”.

“Um, I….”.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “Is Hank starting to get more intense?”.

“I...just needed somebody to talk to.”.

“Well, please take a seat. I have no appointments today.” Katherine said kindly, which the lieutentant complied to.


End file.
